The Separation of Bruno and Boots
by BraveTiger
Summary: Summary: Headmaster Sturgeon is sick and tired of Headmaster Hartley's students playing pranks on his boys and them not getting any punishment. So, he comes up with a plan that involves Bruno. However, he never counted on how manipulative Hartley can be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

"You called headmaster?" Bruno asked as he entered the Headmaster's office, unsure of what kind of trouble he'd gotten into this time.

"Bruno, have a seat" Headmaster Sturgeon gestured to an empty chair

Cautiously, Bruno sat in the seat slowly.

"How has your day been so far, Bruno?" The Headmaster asked kindly with a smile, which was unusual for Bruno to see.

"Am I in trouble Headmaster?" Bruno asked

"No, my boy. I just wanted to see how your day was. Why do you think you're in trouble?" The Headmaster asked innocently, and Bruno arched an eyebrow

"Because I'm never in here unless I'm in trouble" Bruno pointed out

"Ah...That's true..." Headmaster Sturgeon said thoughtfully, but then said"No, Bruno. This time you are not in trouble. I am here to ask of you a favor"

"What kind of favor Headmaster?" Bruno asked cautiously

"I'm transferring you to York Boys Academy" Seeing Bruno's eyes widened and his breathing quickening, the Headmaster quickly added "But it's a part of my plan"

"Your plan? For what?" Bruno asked frantically, eyes wide and breathing still quick

"If there's one thing we have in common, it's that we dislike the York Boys Academy. Am I correct?" The Headmaster asked, leaning forward on his desk with his hands folded

"Dislike wouldn't be the word..." Bruno admitted, glaring at the floor as he thought of them

"The point is, is that Headmaster Hartley has been letting his boys prank our boys hence the pudding in the helmets prank earlier today..."

"And...?"

"So, I need to catch Hartley's students doing something bad and Hartley letting them get away with it. Then I'll report him to the board, and he'll be fired. So I'm sending you in as a spy. After your job is done you will return back to the Hall where you belong"

"You thought of this all by yourself sir?" Bruno asked, impressed

"Yes, and I think it's a rather impressive plan if I say so myself" Headmaster Sturgeon said smugly

"So do you agree to do this?" The Headmaster asked, already knowing the answer

"I do"

"Good. Here's the paperwork that you need" He put a couple of papers in Bruno's hands "You leave now"

"Now? But what about my stuff? What about Boots? Can't I tell my friends what's going on?" Bruno asked as the Headmaster got up and handed him the papers

"You won't be needing your stuff as you will only be gone for a short amount of time, and you can't tell anyone about this Bruno" The Headmaster said sternly

"But Boots and I tell each other everything" Bruno protested "He'll think I betrayed him if I suddenly transferred to our rival school without telling him anything. He's not good with change"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, Headmaster Hartley has already been informed that one of my students will be transferring to his school today and that they're a troublemaker, so if he asks why you were transferred, say that you were expelled for doing a prank of some sorts and you weren't allowed to take your stuff with you"

"What if he asks why I wasn't allowed?"

"Just say that the prank was really extreme and everything was thrown away as punishment. That'll be believable. Act like you're frustrated about it for good measure too" The Headmaster advised, and Bruno nodded "Okay"

"Alright" He patted Bruno on the shoulder "Time to go to your new school, and don't forget the plan. You're only there temporarily"

"Like I would want to stay any longer than I have to" Bruno scoffed, smirking. The Headmaster smiled at him "Thatta boy. Now run along"

Bruno nodded and walked out the office. While he was walking, he ran into Boots. 'No. I was hoping I wouldn't run into him. Now I have to ignore him. He'll be heartbroken' He thought to himself, dread growing in him.

"Hey! Bruno! What's up?" Boots asked enthusiastically, running up to his best friend.

Bruno gave him a glance, and walked away, ignoring him.

"Bruno? Bruno!" Boots ran again, trying to catch up with Bruno "Hey man. What's wrong?"

He continued walking, and Boots kept trying "Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Leave me alone" Bruno said with great effort, avoiding looking at his best friend in the eye.

"What? But why? Did I do something wrong?" Bruno could just imagine the face on Boots right now.

"Look, I said just leave me alone!" Bruno snapped, finally looking at Boots, whose expression was one of hurt.

"Dude, just tell me what I did wrong. I'll try to fix it…" Boots tried again, desperate to know what he did wrong to his best friend.

"Okay" Here Bruno gave a frustrated sigh and asked "You really want to know what's wrong?"

Boots nodded, looking at him in the eye

"Just don't talk to me, and I'll be just fine" Bruno spat harshly, and felt his heart break as he saw Boots' expression, and walked out the doors of Macdonald high and into York Boys Academy…


	2. Chapter 2

When Bruno entered the doors of York Boys Academy, he took in his surroundings, silently impressed, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Hey, are you the newbie?" A boy who looked like him that was accompanied by another boy who reminded Bruno of Boots walked up to him

"Yeah. I'm Bruno" Bruno introduced himself, holding out his hand for a shake. They both took it and they shook hands.

"Welcome to York Boys Academy, and I see that you came from our rival school" The boy who looked like him sneered a bit at his uniform

"Yeah, they wouldn't let me take anything, so this is the only thing I had" Bruno said, acting embarrassed "Not really a good first impression huh?"

"Wait hold up" The boy who looked like Boots spoke up "They didn't let you take anything else? No clothes? Books? Phone? Nothing at all?"

"Nope. It kind of sucks"

"What did you do to get into that much trouble?" The Bruno look alike asked, impressed

"Uh..." Bruno quickly racked his brain for a prank "Well I sort of...accidentally...well... purposely...shot a stink bomb with pink gas in my former headmaster's office so his office is all covered in pink...and smells like perfume..." Bruno used the back of his hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

The boys stared, at him, wide eyed. Finally, the Bruno look alike spoke, "Headmaster Hartley will love you!"

'Yes, everything's going as planned' Bruno thought, but spoke, "I actually need to see him to discuss my transferring-"

"-Oh, don't worry about that. After he hears this story you'll definitely be in" The Boots look alike cut him off and laughed, and they both joined in, however Bruno had to make his look more believable, all the while wishing he could leave and apologize to Boots.

"Oh yeah, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Chip, Headmaster Hartley's son" The guy who looked like Bruno introduced himself

"I'm David" The Boots look alike introduced himself, and a new voice entered the conversation

"Well, who do we have here? A transfer from Macdonald high? You must be Bruno I'm assuming?" Bruno looked as he saw Headmaster Hartley walk towards them

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. Here are the transfer papers" Bruno put his hand out, but put it back down when Hartley walked waved him off

"Oh please. Don't do any of that formality stuff, and we'll look at the transfer papers later. Here's your uniform, go try it on in the bathroom over there" Hartley smiled kindly at Bruno, giving him the uniform and Bruno forced a smile back as he went to the bathroom and came out wearing a York Boys Academy uniform.

"Well, this looks better on you than what you were wearing before. Looks like you really do belong here" Hartley said

"Dad" Hartley looked to Chip "Guess what Bruno here just told us" Bruno saw a smirk forming on the boys' faces as they tried to hold in their laughter

"What is it?"

"Bruno is here because he pulled a prank on his former headmaster. His whole office is now pink and smells like perfume"

Headmaster Hartley broke out into laughter. Once he was calmed down he said "Throw those papers away! I'm giving you a full scholarship until you graduate senior year for this! I'll even give you a job here after you graduate if you want it!" Bruno's jaw dropped

"R-Really sir?"

"Yep! Now all that's left is to find you a roommate" Headmaster Hartley said, and Chip spoke up "He can room with me"

"What about me?" David asked, hurt

"We have another bed in our room, did you forget?"

"Oh yeah"

"By the way Bruno, where is all of your stuff?" Headmaster Hartley asked Bruno, and Chip answered.

"They didn't let him bring it" Chip spoke up

"What, really? Why? Surely not because of the prank..." Hartley trailed off when Chip and David both nodded their heads

"Why those little! How dare they do something like that to one of my students! Because of this, I will pay for everything that you need. I fill the needs of every student at York Boys Academy"

Again, Bruno's jaw dropped. He never expected for Hartley to be so protective of his students.

"Chip, gather the boys. You know what to do" Hartley nodded at his son, and he nodded back.

"What are you guys going to do?" Bruno asked cautiously, and Hartley put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him "Getting revenge, my boy. Bittersweet revenge"

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow us" Chip said, and Bruno did as he was told and Chip and David gathered a few guys around them, leaving Bruno out of the group as they whispered in a circle for 20 minutes

"Alright. Everyone know the plan?" Chip asked loudly, so Bruno could hear. Bruno saw everyone nod. "Alright let's go get revenge!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said, and went their own separate ways

"What's the plan?" Bruno asked Chip when they continued walking and they stopped at the entrance of the school.

"You'll see in five minutes. Come on, we gotta run to catch up with the boys"

They ran for 10 minutes, and Bruno saw Macdonald high come into view. He noticed that they were running to the field where Bruno used to play lacrosse practice. He saw the other boys finishing things up.

"Hurry up!" Chip whispered frantically, and Bruno saw the lacrosse team come for practice, and his heart dropped when he saw Boots.

They all quickly went to the stands, and Bruno watched to see what would happen.

The team all went to put their helmets on, but then started coughing as pink smoke started to come out of the helmets, smelling like perfume. Bruno's eyebrows shot up, impressed they could get that done in 20 minutes.

Everybody was laughing, Bruno included, and Bruno saw the look of shock on Boots' face when he saw Bruno wearing a York Boys Academy uniform, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Now, was that a good prank or what?" Chip asked still laughing as he held his hand up for a high five for Bruno, and Bruno high fived him while still laughing. "I can't believe...You did that!" He exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"Now you know not to mess with us! You mess with one of us, we all mess with you!" Chip announced, putting his arm around Bruno's shoulders, who put an arm around Chip's shoulders, and smirked at the looks on everyone's faces when they realized he was with the rival school and no longer at Macdonald high...


	3. Chapter 3

"Headmaster Sturgeon?" Headmaster Sturgeon looked up as he saw Boots enter his office, hair and clothes covered in pink and smelling like perfume.

"Yes, Boots?" He asked, already knowing what the conversation was going to be about

"How is Bruno a student at York Boys Academy?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He transferred. He came to my office about 2 hours ago and said that he wanted to transfer. So, I asked him what school he wanted to go to, and he said York Boys Academy. So, I talked it over with Headmaster Hartley, and he agreed to take Bruno as one of his students" He replied

"Did he say why he wanted to leave? And without telling me?" Boots asked angrily

"I think I recall him saying that…what was it again? That he was 'sick and tired of this school' and wants to transfer. He seemed angry too. Did you guys get into a fight? When I mentioned you he seemed to get angrier" He pretended to put on a thoughtful face

"No…But, it doesn't make sense. Bruno loves this school, and he hates York Boys Academy, so why would he suddenly want to transfer?"

"I don't know, my boy. Maybe he wanted to try new things, and might I ask why you are covered in pink and smells like perfume?"

"Bruno and the York Boys pranked us" Boots glumly answered

Headmaster Sturgeon blinked, surprised. "Did they say why they pranked you?"

"Something about if we mess with one of them, they all mess with us. Why sir?" Boots asked

"It's nothing, my boy. Now why don't you run along so I can call Headmaster Hartley and talk to him about this" When Boots still didn't leave, he asked "Is there something else the matter?"

"It's just…If Bruno is with them could I have a chance to speak with him?" Boots asked hopefully, and Headmaster Sturgeon felt pity for the boy. Maybe he should've let Bruno explain himself…

"Alright, but only if he is there"

"Thank you, sir"

(At York Boys Academy)

"Dude, that prank was sick!" Bruno exclaimed while he and Chip high fived again

"Anytime, dude. No one messes with a student of York Boys Academy and gets away with it" Chip announced smugly.

Right then, Headmaster Hartley came up to them, holding a phone in his hands "Guess who I'm getting a phone call from"

Bruno, Chip, and David smiled at each other, knowing the answer. "Come on in the hallway and listen!" They all followed him, giggling.

"Hello, this is Headmaster Hartley of York Boys Academy working hard for my students every day in every way"

"You know it's me Hartley" The voice on the other side of the line responded

"Headmaster Sturgeon? What on earth are you calling me for?" He asked innocently, and they all started giggling

"You know why Hartley. That little prank that your boys did to mine"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bruno smiled, trying to contain his laughter

"That pink perfume helmet prank that left my boys covered in pink and smelling like girls"

"Well, it serves you right for what you did to my student" Hartley shot, and Headmaster Sturgeon sighed

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"The student that you transferred to me today. Bruno. He told me that you wouldn't allow him to bring anything he owned because of a prank that he pulled that turned your entire office pink and smelled like perfume. By the way, how's that going for you? Anyways, we decided to get some revenge. You mess with one of us, we all mess with you."

'It all makes sense now' Headmaster Sturgeon thought to himself 'Really, out of all the pranks, this is the best he could come up with?'

"Anyways Hartley, does Bruno happen to be there? I have someone who wants to talk to him" Bruno's brows furrowed

Headmaster Hartley looked at him in confusion, and Bruno shrugged his shoulders and did a 'I don't know' look.

"Could you be more specific? He doesn't know who you're referring to"

Headmaster Sturgeon blinked in shock, not believing what he was hearing. Did Bruno forget about Boots already?

"Tell him it's his best friend"

Here, Bruno exchanged glances with Chip, who looked equally as confused. Hesitantly, Bruno took the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously

"Bruno! What the hell man! Why didn't you tell me you were transferring to our rival school?!" Boots' voice rang in his ears through the phone

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Bruno gave a frustrated sigh, getting annoyed

"Dude, that prank was not cool. I'm going to be smelling like perfume for weeks" Boots complained

"At least that will get the stench out" Bruno snapped out, and then laughed with Chip, who was giggling.

"Dude…What happened to you?"

"Why don't you ask Headmaster Sturgeon. I'm sure he has the answers you need" Bruno responded, then hung up the phone.

"Bruno, I would like to talk to you for a couple of minutes in my office" Headmaster Hartley said to Bruno, then added "Alone" When Chip and David began to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruno, have a seat" Headmaster Hartley invited Bruno, and Bruno sat down

"Is there something the matter sir?" Bruno asked, confused

"I know why you're really here Bruno" Headmaster Hartley said, and Bruno's heart stopped for a second

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I know that you're here to spy on me and the boys, I also know that Headmaster Sturgeon sent you here"

"H-How did you know?" Bruno asked, curious

"I figured that there's no way that Sturgeon could not let you take any of your stuff here because of that silly little prank. That just doesn't seem like him, so I figured you were a spy" Headmaster Hartley announced, proud of himself for figuring it out

"Yeah, I am a spy. So… I guess I should return this uniform to you then?" Bruno asked, dropping his head a bit.

"No" Bruno looked up, surprised "I want you to remain here at York Boys Academy, as a student this time, not a spy. It seems that my son has taking quite a liking to you"

"What am I going to say to Headmaster Sturgeon about this?" Bruno asked

"Don't say anything. Let him think that you're on his side in this, but when the time comes, you will join us."

"What about my best friend? Boots?" Bruno asked

"As far as I'm concerned from that phone conversation you had earlier, he didn't know about this until that prank. Besides, York Boys and Macdonald Hall students don't get along, even if they tried" Headmaster Hartley replied

"I guess you're right. Should I keep this a secret from your son and his best friend?" Bruno asked, and Headmaster Hartley looked thoughtful

"No, he despises the Macdonald hall students. Besides, you're not one of them anymore. You're one of us"

Something about the way Hartley said that, and how he was looking at Bruno, sent a shiver down Bruno's spine.

"Now why don't you run along now. I'm sure my son is waiting for you" Hartley said, changing the subject.

"Thanks again Headmaster" Bruno called as he exited Hartley's office

"Hey, what was the conversation about?" Chip asked, going up to him as he saw Bruno walking out

"Oh, it was nothing." Bruno dismissed, but Chip raised an eyebrow "No one goes in my dads' office for that long just for nothing"

"How long was I in there for?" Bruno asked

"An hour" Chip answered, and Bruno was shocked. It had been that long?

"So spill" Chip demanded, and Bruno complied

"There's something that I haven't been telling you…" Bruno trailed off, and Chip nodded at him to continue, Bruno took a deep breath.

"When we first met in the hallways, I was actually coming here to spy on you guys. I never wanted to come here in the first place. My former headmaster sent me to try and catch you guys doing bad things and your headmaster letting you get away with it so that the headmaster could be fired. I also came up with that pink perfume prank, that never happened. But… For some reason… I feel like I belong here… I don't know, it's just this pull…"

Chip blinked

"So that's what you guys were talking about?"

"Yeah"

"What was the outcome?" Chip asked

"I am to stay as a student here and let them think that I'm still on their side, but when the time comes, I'll turn on them" Bruno smiled, and Chip smiled back, surprising Bruno "Awesome!"

"You're not mad?" Bruno asked, curious

"Nope, you're one of us now. If you had said that you still wanted to stay at our rival school, then yes, I would be mad, but what you said about that pull… It just proves that you were meant to be with us from the beginning"


End file.
